Treasure Hunting
by punk monkey
Summary: Mack wants an adventure, so she joins her brother, Ben, on his journey to find the Knights Templar Treasure.
1. Start of the Search

Mackenzie sat on her grandfather's lap as he told the story of the famous treasure. She was only three but the story fascinated her just as much as her brother, Ben. Ben and Mack lived with their father, Patrick Gates; their mother had died when Mack was only two. Every weekend their father would leave the children with their grandfather, John Adam Gates. One evening, Ben snuck up into his grandfather's attic in search of the documents on the treasure. When Ben came back down with the papers in hand his grandfather was waiting, Mack in his hands. 

"You shouldn't be up there." 

Ben turned around to see his grandfather holding his younger sister.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to know if it was real."

"You mean the treasure?" Ben nodded as he sat down on the last step. John found himself a chair. "I guess you're old enough to know about the story."

"Me too." Mackenzie said bouncing on her grandfather's lap.

"Yes you too." Ben and Mack sat breathless listening to the story of the Knights Templar Treasure. The free masons, the Charlotte, the hidden agenda of the leaders of the United States, and the missing treasure thrilled Mack. She loved the adventure. The thought of hiding something so important, excited her. Ben was more engulfed in the history. Many of the past great people had a hand in hiding this treasure. To find something that would lend to the history of the world impressed Ben. But before John could finish the entire story, Patrick came up into the attic.

"The treasure doesn't exist. I was a fool for chasing it as long as I did. And what do I have to show for it. Nothing. Ben you do best not to listen to the stories. Get a real job do not go chasing fairy tales." Patrick picked Mack up. "Now say goodbye."

"Bye Granpa." Mack hugged her grandfather, and then Patrick carried her downstairs.

"Grandpa, Are we knights?" Ben asked.

"Do you want to be?" Ben nodded. "Okay then. Take a knee." John draped his coat over the shoulders of Ben and then took an old umbrella and tapped Ben's shoulders. "Benjamin Franklin Gates do you take upon yourself the duty of the Templars, free masons, and the family Gates. Do you swear it?"

"I so swear it."

Since the night in the attic, Ben and Mack have grown up chasing the elusive treasure. Their grandfather passed away seven years after telling the children his story. Mack is now 24 and Ben is 29, both still chasing the treasure.

"Mack come on we have to meet Ian and Riley in an hour."

"I'm coming. I just need my cd player." Mack grabbed her bag and then descended the stairs. It was a warm sunny day in Pittsburgh. The siblings were going to meet their friends to discuss the information Ian had found.

Ian was their financial backer. Ben met his a few months ago, and told him of the treasure. Ian quickly signed on. Mack was thankful he joined them but something about him and his money made her uneasy. Riley was their navigator. Give him a computer, and he could find anything anywhere. Ben and Mack found him as some huge company punching numbers. He signed on just to escape the cubical he worked in. And the thought of finding the largest amount of money ever, didn't dissuade him.

The four meet at a small café on the edge town. 

"Wonderful day to go treasure hunting. Don't you think?" Ian said as Ben and Mack went to greet him. Riley was already seated at their normal table.

"So what have you found out?" Ben asked, getting to the chase.

"Everything is a go. I have ordered the snow trucks. Two right?" Ben nodded. "And a plane is ready to take us tomorrow morning. We will have to make one stop in Ontario. From there we can go straight to the artic circle."

"Why stop in Ontario?" Mack questioned.

"Some of my crew is there. We'll need the extra hands." 

"Now, Riley, are you sure you can locate the ship once we are up there?" Ben asked.

"Yes, my laptop has a tracking system that can locate anything. Once I used it to." But Riley was cut off by Mack.

"Yes wonderful story, Ri. Now back to your crew, I thought you had Shaw, Victor, and Phil?" Mack asked. She didn't like adding new people on at the last minute. It was sketchy.

"Its only three more guys, Mack. Don't worry."

"Look it's my job to worry. I've put money into this. I've staked my reputation on this. And I don't want some new guys to come along and screw me over." Mack was fuming. Ben placed a calm hand on her shoulder.

"Mack calm down. Ian you should have told us about this."

"I thought it wouldn't be a problem. I can vouch for these guys. And we do need them to help run the vehicles and get to the Charlotte. I'm sorry Mack."

Mack was far from accepting his apology, but like Ben said there was nothing she could do. She threw on a reassuring smile to please everyone. "It's okay. I'm gonna go get another drink. Does anybody want anything?"

"No." Ben said still sipping at his first coffee.

"I'm alright Mack." Ian said staring at her.

"Um I'll come with. I don't know what I want." Riley said walking away from the table with Mack. He knew she was still upset. So was he. Ian had no right to just hire more people.

"Hey you okay, Mack?"

"Just fine." She said sarcastically. "I am just pissed off. Why did he have to do this? He acts like the only one that's put money out for this. I mean he would have been upset to if anyone else got more people."

"Everything will be okay." Riley tried to help her calm down. 

"Thanks." Mack and Riley weren't always this nice to each other. Most of the time they bickered over petty differences. They were friends but rarely had calm moments like this one. Riley was the rational thinker. Mack, on the other hand, was free spirited. Do stuff now and think about it later was her philosophy. 

Mack and Riley got their drinks then headed back to the table. The discussion Ben and Ian were having, ended abruptly when the two returned. Ian reassured the group that everything was going to be just fine. Finally they all departed to pack.

"Tomorrow morning we'll meet at the airstrip. See you in the morning." Ian said as he got into his van. Mack knew Shaw was inside. Along with the rest of Ian's little crew. She had met them several times. Surprisingly, she like most of them. Victor and Phil were nice and treated her as a friend. Shaw was different. Everyone knew he liked Mack more than she was comfortable with. When Ben became aware of this, he thought about getting Shaw removed. Mack convinced him Shaw wasn't dangerous and she could handle herself.

Mack and Ben returned home and packed the things they would need. Both were about to turn into bed when there came a knock to the door. 

"I'll get it." Mack said making her way to the door. She opened it to see Riley, bags in hand. "What are you doing here? Do you realize its 12 at night?"

"Chill Mack. I figured it would be easier if all of us went to the airport together tomorrow."

"Wait, do you snore, sleepwalk, talk in your sleep, drool or anything that could possible wake me up in the night?"

"I think I snore sometimes."

"Well then go sleep in your car." Mack went to close the door on him but Ben stopped her.

"Mackenzie, I told him he could stay the night."

"What is going on around here. Nobody is telling me anything."

"I'm sorry Mack. It's not a big deal. It's not like he's staying in your room."

"Fine. I'm going to bed."

"Is it her time of the month." Riley said once she was out of the room.

"I heard that." Mack yelled from her room. 


	2. Fear of Flying

A satisfied Mack smiled when she heard the screams coming from the bathroom. Ben came running from his bedroom to find out what the problem was. 

"Mackenzie?" Ben said in his most fatherly voice.

"What?" Ben stared her in the eye. Mack finally gave up. "Alright so I turned the water on. But I had a good reason to."

"And that is?"

"To see what color water is."

Ben had to smile. It was quite humorous. "Why did you do it? Really?"

"I told him I was going in next and then I went into my room to get my things. When I came out he was already in there. So I had to get him back." 

"Mack if you would just put that intellect to something important."

"Yea I know." Mack had heard this before from both Ben and her father. She spent her time doing things less than constructive. 

A few minutes later, Riley came out of the bathroom, his clothes still sticking to him. 

"Geez Mack."

"Hey I told you I was next. So you get what you deserve." Riley knew she had a point so he didn't press the matter. "I guess it's my turn now."

Mack picked up her things then went into the bathroom. She didn't bother threatening Riley, because he wouldn't take any form of pay back. Riley knew if he tried to, she would come back with vengeance. Mack had a gift for getting people back. After Mack finished her shower and dressed, she helped the boys load her bronco with their things. Once they were done, Mack drove them to the airport to meet Ian.

Ian, Shaw, Victor, and Phil were all waiting outside of a small private airplane.

"Wonderful day for a plane ride. Everything is all ready. Phil's brother, Keith, is flying." Ian said welcoming them. 

"Good. When do you think we will be getting to Ontario?" Ben asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Now let's unload your car and get everything stored away." Ian and the others came to help Ben, Riley, and Mack carry their luggage and equipment onto the plane. Mack was carrying two large bags, large but manageable. The bags were her personal things such as laptop, cd player, and clothes.

"Here let me help you." Shaw said trying to take one of Mack's bags. 

"No I can handle it."

"I insist."

"Shaw, let it go. I am fine." Shaw was about to force the bags but Ian intervened.

"Shaw, take these bags and get onto the plane. Mack is strong she can manage her own things." Shaw looked disappointed but followed Ian's orders.

"Hey I could use some help." Riley called from the back. He was carrying four large bags and having difficulty. No one seemed to pay attention. Once all the bags were on board, Mack went back to lock up her car. Ian was waiting for her at the base of the steps when she returned. 

"Mack I must apologize again. I am truly sorry about not considering your thoughts. I didn't mean to cause problems. Please forgive me." 

Mack thought it over. If she forgave him the journey would be easier and the tension would be lifted. But if she declined, things would be complicated. Her gut was telling her something was going to go wrong but for the sake of the others, she decided to accept.

"Okay, Ian."

"So we're okay?"

"Yea." 

"Good. I would hate to have you mad at me all the time." Ian clapped a friendly hand on her back and they entered the plane. Ian thought everything was fine but Mack knew better. There was a specific reason he hired new people at the last minute. And she was going to find out why.

"What was that all about?" Riley asked as she took a seat across the isle from him.

"Nothing. Just making apologizes." 

The airplane appeared small on the outside. But once Mack settled into her seat she took in her full surroundings. The aircraft was finished in wood paneling. The seats were tan leather and there was a large flat screen TV to the front of the plane.

"Only the best money can buy?" Shaw said noticing Mack's admiration of the aircraft.

"Yes. It's nice but its still a plane."

"What do you mean?"

"You can dress it up any way you want but in the end this thing has to leave the ground."

"Oh. I take it you don't like flying."

"Absolutely hate it."

"Well I'll sit next to you and keep you company." Shaw smiled hoping Mack would accept his offer.

"No I prefer to be alone. I am going to listen to my cd player and work on my laptop."

"Yea but the company might be better."

"Shaw I believe she turned you down so leave her alone." Mack was surprised to hear someone stand up for her. Even more surprising was who the comment came from. Riley stood up but his height did not compare to Shaw's.

"What are you going to do about it?" Shaw went to strike Riley but Mack intervened by grabbing his arm.

"Shaw calm down. Now look we are all friends here. So don't go getting into an argument over something stupid." Shaw relaxed but was still upset. Then Ben and Ian came from the cockpit to inform everyone they were ready to go. Shaw was about to make a second attempt to sit beside Mack but Ben beat him to it. Ben knew his sister hated flying and he wanted to make sure she was going to be okay.

"Are you okay Mack?"

"Just fine. We are in a plane ready to set off and the only thing I can think about is that movie Final Destination."

"Everything will be alright little sis." From over the loudspeaker, Keith made the announcement to take their seats and buckle up. To Shaw's dismay he had to sit beside Victor during take off. Once the plane had left the ground Mack went into her own world. She had her headphones on loud enough to block out everything else. She also stayed concentrated on her laptop. Eventually, Mack noticed Ben left her side. She glanced up to find Riley on his laptop and the others playing a card game. The plane ride only took several hours, but it felt like eternity to Mack. Since they were arriving late in the evening, Ian had arranged a one night stay in a nice hotel. Sometime in the late afternoon, Keith informed everyone to take their seats again because he was preparing to land. Mack did not hear because of her music. This time Ian sat beside her. It startled her when she glanced up to see him right beside her. She could faintly hear him yelling something. Finally she removed her headphones.

"We are landing." Ian yelled forgetting Mack could hear correctly.

"Okay." Mack yelled back. Everyone laughed. Mack then put her music back on but she put away her laptop. The plane finally landed. Mack was the first one out the door.

"you did good this time sis." Ben said as he passed her bags to her.

"What happened the last time?" Ian questioned.

"She took what she thought to be sleeping pills, but they were caffeine pills so she was wise awake the entire time. And paranoid to the point the stewardess had to give her several alcoholic drinks to calm her down." 

Riley, who was trailing behind, laughed. "The great Mack scared of a plane ride." 

"Riley remember we aren't on the plane now. So I would have no problem kicking your butt." That shut Riley up.

"So Ian where are these new crew members?" Ben asked.

"Over there." Ian directed their attention to three men standing beside two vans. "This is Shippen, Stewart, and Carmine. They specialize in artic weather and digging. Gentlemen this is Ben, Riley, and Mack." Everyone shook hands and then loaded into the vans. Shippen and Stewart drove the vans to a nice hotel. 

It was eighteen storied high and very elegant. A swan fountain stood in the lobby. Ian checked in for the group then passed out the keys.

"Shippen, Stewart, Carmine take room 318. Victor, Phil, Keith room 319. Ben, Shaw, Riley, and myself will be in 320. Mack I figured you would prefer a room to yourself so you have 321."

"Ian I can bunk somewhere else. You don't have to get me my own room."

"I wanted to and I already did." the group found their rooms to be emasculate. Mack's room was a pale lilac color. A large TV face opposite a queen bed. Under the TV was a small couch. To the right wall was a door leading to Ben's room. On her left was a large bathroom containing a Jacuzzi tub. 

"Oh my. This place is amazing." After Mack finished looking around she headed over to the others room. The room was quite similar except there were three single size beds.

"Ian this place is beautiful."

"Only the best. Now if everyone's ready, let's go eat."

Everyone piled back into the vans and went to an Italian restaurant. 

"I hope they have normal food." Riley said.

"What kind of food do you think it would have? We're in Canada not some place where you eat bugs."

"I don't know. I just thought things would be different." Mack rolled her eyes. If he was going to complain the entire time, she would kill him. The restaurant was very nice but casual. The group had a nice time. Mack got to know Shippen, Carmine, and Stewart a little better. They use to be oil drillers but decided to open a private business. During dinner, Mack sat in between Ben and Shaw. Shaw tried to flirt all evening but Mack just ignored him. After dinner everyone returned to their rooms. Mack hung around with Ben and the others until everyone decided to get some sleep. Mack noticed Riley getting set to sleep on the floor?

"Why are you on the floor?"

"I'm not sleeping in the same bed as one of them." Mark returned to her room and felt bad. She had such an enormous bed and someone had to sleep on the floor. Mack then went back to the others room.

"Hey since I have such a huge bed and a couch someone can come share my room with me." Shaw's head nearly twisted off. But before he could reply Ben answered.

"Who do you want?"

"Riley can have my bed. I'll go with Mack." Shaw said trying to hold his excitement.

"No since Riley was going to take the floor her can just stay in my room."

"But." Shaw wanted to continue but Mack had already returned into her room.

A few minutes later Riley came into her room. "Thanks. I hate sleeping on the floor."

"No prob." 

"It's funny."

"What?"

"Last night you were about to kill me for sleeping in the same apartment as you . But today you were fighting to get me into your bed."

"Don't flatter yourself. There are a lot of other guys I would rather have here now. You just happen to be better than Shaw."

"Oh you know you want me."

Mack laughed and went to do herb bathroom routine. When she came out, she found Riley laying coves on the couch.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed."

"Oh come on. We are friends. As long as you don't sleep naked, why don't you take the left side of the bed."

"Are you sure?"

"Come one." Riley was cautious but grateful. Riley was his friend and he knew nothing would happen. Yea Mack was hot but he knew she would never go for a guy like him. Mack's type of guy had tattoos, drove fast cars, and did dangerous stuff. Riley was the complete opposite.

Mack and Riley crawled under the covers. Then there was an awkward silence Mack finally broke.

"I forgot to thank you for earlier. So thanks."

"What did I do?"

"You stood up to Shaw. I really appreciate it."

"I should thank you for keeping him from pummeling me." There was more silence. Then Riley asked. "Do you really hate him?"

"You promise that you won't tell Ben this."

"Yea what?"

"Swear."

"I swear."

"Shaw tried something a couple months back. Nothing serious just tried to force me to kiss him. Luckily, I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine."

"Mack why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I dealt with it. It wasn't serious and I figured it would only cause problems."

"Geez, Mack I think Ian would have even fired Shaw for something like that."

"Ri, it was nothing please don't make a big deal about it."

"Okay but if he does anything else tell someone okay?"

"Alright. Well um goodnight."

"Night." Both turned on their sides facing away from each other. Even though they were just friends, Mack felt incredible safe and comfortable with him. She never told anyone about the thing with Shaw. It wasn't a big deal but since then she didn't want to be alone with Shaw. Mack trusted riley, she knew he would never tell. But it helped her a lot to just get it off her chest. Mack fell asleep thinking about the next day and dreading the plane ride. Riley lay awake thinking about Mack and their relationship. Was there anything more than friendship?

Well I'm going to stop here. Thanks to Jousting Elf with a Sabre, I get left out too. I hope everyone likes this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. The Charlotte

Mack woke the next morning to find Riley already up and getting ready.

"Did I wake you?" He asked.

"No I need to be getting up anyway." Both got dressed and went to the others rooms to find everyone ready to leave. Ian checked out then they returned to the airport. Shaw seemed to be in a bad mood to everyone. Mack took her seat and immediately turned on her music. The plane ride took mist of the day. Mack kept her attention on her work and music. But she was aware Shaw would glance at her. The plane landed late in the evening. Too late for the group to go excavating. 

"We'll come out in the morning. For the night we can stay at the local hotel." The hotel was not as accommodating as the last but it was good enough for one night. Mack shared a room with Ben and Riley. But she had her own bed. 

Meanwhile, Ian and Shaw were sitting in their room talking about the next day. 

"What if the treasure isn't there. What are we going to do next?" Shaw asked.

"If there is another clue we will keep the three of them alive not letting them onto us. If the treasure is there well we take it and leave them in the middle of nowhere."

"What about Mack?"

"What about her?"

"Can I take her with us?"

"Look I see Mack as a little sister. And that's why I'm not going to kill her. But I don't think it would be good if we took her with us."

"Why?"

"Because if she escapes we would be in a hell of a lot of trouble. And it could cost us the treasure. So for right now give her some space. Let her feel safe, she'll let her guard down. Right now Ben and Riley have no idea what we are planning. But Mack she's suspicious since I hired the other three."

"It doesn't matter soon we'll have the treasure." Ian and Shaw sat back satisfied with their plans. Nothing could possibly go wrong. They had all their bases covered. Or at least that's what they thought.

Early the next day the group set out to find the Charlotte. Ian had vans pick them up and take them to the place where they were to get the snow vehicles. Ian ordered two large trucks equipped with enough technology to get them to the center of the earth. Riley, Ben, Shaw, and Ian were in one vehicle. While Mack rode with Shippen, Powell, Victor, and Carmine. Their destination was literally, the middle of nowhere. Riley predicted the ship would have traveled down a river that eventually froze over. Up ahead Mack saw the first vehicle stop and Ian and Ben got out. Shippen pulled the vehicle beside one another and then began getting out the metal detectors. Shippen, Powell, Shaw, Victor, Ian, Ben, and Mack were all carrying metal detectors and searching the snow covered landscape.

"Why is it that Riley doesn't have one of these things?" Mack asked.

"Because I am using my computer to predict the location."

"Well you can put that away and pick up a detector. These things don't predict."

"Yea but at least I can pin point a certain area. With those things you could find a nickel. I would rather be certain I already broke a shoelace."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't ask." Ian said. "He thinks because he broke a shoelace, something bad will happen."

"Riley you are such a dork."

Mack then left to go search another area. A few minutes later she could hear arguing. She turned to see Riley and Shaw having another row. She immediately went to see what the problem was.

"What's going on you two?"

"He called me stupid." Shaw said.

"No, I said you weren't smart enough to understand how the Charlotte got here."

"I don't even see the damn ship. Maybe your information is wrong."

"I doubt that. You wouldn't understand." Shaw went to punch Riley but Mack grabbed his arm first.

"Knock it off both of you. Riley stop egging him or next time I'll let him hit you. And Shaw just ignore him. Okay?" She waited until both were clam before she left. Mack then went back to scanning for the ship.

A couple of minutes following the argument, Mack saw Ben fall to his knees and wipe something away in the snow. "I found it." Everyone came running to see Ben's discovery. The group spent the next few hours pushing away the snow and digging out the vessel. Before everyone went inside the ship they sat down to rest for a bit.

"2 years ago, if you hadn't shown up , hadn't believe the treasure was real, I don't know if we would have found the Charlotte." Ben said speaking to Ian.

"You would have found it. That's why I believed you."

"I'm just glad that we have something to show for our torment. Now we can take this ship and shove it down the throats of all those people that told us our family was crazy." Mack said. "Well what are we waiting for?" The curiosity was killing her. Was the treasure in the ship? Was it another clue? Or was her father right, was it just a dead end? All these questions and more filtered through her head as they walked through the doors. 

The ship was cold and dirty. The group of Ben, Riley, Mack, Shaw, and Ian traveled into the hold of the ship. Boxes were placed throughout the hold. But they contained nothing more than food supplies. Hammocks hung from the rafters. Riley bumped into one when Mack heard him scream. She looked in the hammock to see a decomposing body.

"You handled that well." Ben said.

"Where's the treasure Ben?" Mack asked getting anxious. Doubt was creeping into her mind.

"The cargo hold." Everyone followed Ben into the gold to find a smaller room filled with nothing but barrels.

"Do you think it's in the barrels?" Riley asked.

Mack took out her knife and pried the lid off of a nearby barrel. A black substance filled the old barrel.

"Gunpowder" Ian said.

"Great." Mack muttered under her breath.

"Why would the captain be guarding this barrel. Mack need your knife." Mack handed the knife to her brother. He lifted the lid then gave it back.

"What's in there?" Ben pulled out a brown wrapped package. He sat on the steps and removed the paper casing. Ian and Mack stood close by.

"What is it?" Mack asked impatiently. But she already knew it was another clue.

"Do you know what this is?" Ben said holding up a ivory pipe.

"Is it a billion dollar pipe?" Riley asked.

"A Miashawn pipe. It's beautiful." Ian responded.

"Look at the carving on the stem. They are so intricate." Mack said. It wasn't the treasure she expected but it was still amazing.

"Is it a million dollar pipe?" Riley asked.

"No. Another clue." Ben then took a notepad from his pocket and took Mack's knife again and made a small cut on his thumb.

"I thought you said the treasure would be with Charlotte."

"No the secret lies with Charlotte. There was a slim chance that the treasure would actually be here." Mack answered.

Ben rubbed him cut thumb over the stem of the pipe. It looked really gross but it was the only way to reveal the message. He then took the stem and rolled it over the notepad. The stamp left small shapes and words on the pad.

"The Templar symbols. What does it say Ben?"

"The legend writ, The stain affected, The key in Silence undetected, Fifty five in iron pen, Mr. Matlack can't offend. It's a riddle. I need to think." Ben began to pace around the small cargo hold. He was mumbling to himself while Mack looked over the symbols. She wasn't very good at riddles, she let her brother answer them. "The legend the key. There's something. A map. Maps have legends and keys. It's an invisible map."

"An invisible map?" Mack looked puzzled. Her brother was making no sense.

"What do you mean?" Ian asked.

"The stain could refer to die or reagent used to get a result, combined with the key in silence undetected. The stain is used to make what is undetectable detectable. Unless the key in silence could be."

"A prison." Shaw said. Mack looked t him trying to determine how he got prison out of the riddle.

"Albuquerque. See I can do it too." Shaw's eyes shifted to Riley then back to Mack. He remembered what Ian said. He had to act normal. So he ignored Riley as Mack had instructed earlier.

"It's where the map is. 55 in an iron pen. Iron pen is a prison." Ben went on to say that it had something to do with ink pens. Shaw was discouraged. Why didn't be believe him. "Like I said prison."

Ben began to mumble again about pens and ink. None of it really made sense to Mack until she heard Ben say something about the Declaration of Independence.

"Ben you can't be serious. An invisible map on the back of the Declaration of independence." Riley commented.

"It's clever though." Ian said.

"Yea. Something that important. People would do anything to protect it. The masons knew that so they put it on the back of the most important document of US history." Mack was amazed at the logic. It was genius to put an invisible map on the back of the declaration.

"We'll have to arrange a time to examine it."

"Ian they're not going to let us run chemical test on it." Riley pointed out. 

"What do you purpose we do?" Ben asked.

"We could borrow it."

"You mean steal. Steal the declaration. Are you crazy?" Mack blurted out. The idea was ludicrous. To steal something like that would be damn near impossible.

"This treasure is the knight's Templar. It's the treasure of all treasures."

"Oh we didn't' know that. Really?" Ben said still trying to figure things out.

"I understand your bitterness. Both of you have spent your lives searching only to have your family ridiculed. You should be able to rub the treasure in their faces. Allow me to borrow the treasure and you will have that chance." Mack cast a glance at Ian. What was he getting at.

"How?"

"We all have our talents. Mine hasn't always been writing checks. I have organize things with questionable legality."

"I would take his word." Mack heard Shaw mumble. Shaw and Ian began to make their way for the exit.

"Don't worry guys, I'll arrange everything."

"No. I can't let you just steal it." Ben said rising from his seat.

"Ben, I'll need your help when I get the next clue."

"We wont help you steal the declaration." Mack said. She moved beside Riley ready to fight. 

"Okay then from this point you three are just going to be a hindrance." Shaw pulled out a gun and aimed it at Ben.

"What are you doing?" Mack yelled.

"What does it look like. If you wont help us then what's the point in keeping you."

"Are you going to shoot me Shaw. We'll you can't there's more to the riddle. And you know I am the only one that can decipher it."

"Is he right Ian?"

"Come on Ian. We've played poker, you know I can't bluff."

"Then tell me what I want to know or we'll shoot your friend." Shaw moved the gun so the barrel faced Riley. 

"Hey!" Riley said.

"Shut up Riley. You're not needed anymore."

This was getting out of hand. Mack had to do something. She doubted Shaw would shot Ben because he had the rest of the riddle. But Riley was an open target. So Mack stepped in front of him. Shaw would never shoot her because he loved her so much. The change surprised Shaw. His eyes showed sympathy and doubt but he never dropped the gun.

"Mack what are you doing?" Riley whispered.

"Don't worry."

At that moment Ben took out a flare and strikes it. The change Mack made distracted Ian and Shaw but Ben's movement brought their attention back to him.

"Look at the floor. All this gunpowder. You shoot anyone and I drop this the whole place goes up."

"And when the flare burns out." Ian said. A smile appeared on his face, thinking he had won. "Now tell me what I want to know."

"Well you want to know if Shaw can catch." Ben then threw the flare to Shaw. Mack and Riley went to run but Ian caught the flare.

"Good try Ben. Now back to the riddle." Ben never got a chance to answer him. Ian's arm caught on fire. Forcing him to drop the flare. The gunpowder on the floor ignited and followed the line all the way to one of the barrels. "Run Shaw." Shaw took one look at Mack, as if to say come with me. He waited a few seconds until he realized she wasn't going with him. Ian and Shaw ran out and locked the door behind them.

"What are we going to do?" Mack asked frantically.

"Come here. It's a smuggler's hold." Ben said lifting a hatch. Riley, Mack, and Ben crawled inside. Ben reached over and covered Mack's head as the boat exploded.

"That flipping son of a." Mack cursed as they began walking back to the town.

"Mackenzie."

"What the jerks screwed us over."

"But we have the upper hand."

"What are you talking about Ben?" Riley asked.

"He thinks we're dead. And we know what he is going to do. So we have the element of surprise." The idea clicked in Mack's head. They still had a chance.

"Yea but I just wish it wasn't so cold. Why couldn't the Charlotte be in some warm location."

"Because the water flow." Riley started to explain.

"It was a hypothetical question."

"The Charlotte was amazing though. I hated to see it explode." Ben said.

Ben and Riley talked about the excitement of finding the Charlotte, and telling their dad about it. Mack was still upset. They finally reached the small town at nightfall. Luckily, they had enough money to get a room at the hotel, and enough to secure plane tickets for the next day. Mack was upset the entire evening, not speaking to anyone. When she took her shower Riley and Ben tried to figure out a way to set things right.

"Ben how are we going to get Ian? Nobody is going to believe us."

"We'll figure something out."

"We better do something soon or Mack is going to snap."

"She's under a lot of stress, just like the rest of us."

"Then why is she taking it harder?"

"Because she feels she's responsible. She suspected something was up and didn't act on it. She blames herself. Give her some time and she'll calm down."

In the shower, Mack thought about the past few days and ways she could have stopped Ian. Ian trying to take all the treasure did not bother her too much. She was more upset about Ian breaking her trust. Even though he seemed shady she did trust him.

The three slept for several hours since their plane did not leave until three in the afternoon. Everyone woke up at 12 and began to get ready. Ben left to call for a cab, leaving Mack and Riley alone.

"About yesterday, I wanted to thank you Mack for trying to protect me. But you didn't have to."

"Don't worry about it. Shaw wasn't going to shoot Ben if he thought he had info. And Shaw cares about me too much to kill me. And he hates you, so you would be the first person he shot."

"Well thanks. I really appreciate it."

I'm going to stop here. I know that most of this chapter was pretty much what happened in the movie but I couldn't move on without going over it. Hope you liked it anyway. Keep the reviews coming. Please.

Thanks to Mizu-Magaru-Sensei I'm glad you like it. Hope you like this new chapter.

Thanks to Jousting Elf with a Sabre I really appreciate the comment. 

Thanks to warrior of the shadow Something will happen between Mack and Riley. Even though he didn't get hurt in this chapter, something could happen to him later on (hint hint)

Thanks to Toxic-Beetle Glad you liked it. I hoped when I brought her in it would seem like she was always there. 


	4. The Gala

Sorry for such the long wait. Things have been kind of hectic around here. But hopefully that's over with. 

Thanks go out to Quinna, Morrigan Valerious, warrior of the shadow, Toxic-Beetle. To Jousting elf with a sabre, no she not going to drown her self. That would kind of end the story. Thanks. And to PucktoFaerie thanks for the note. For some reason my program wont allow me to have a larger break. But I'm going to put my notes in the beginning so there wont be any confusion. So again thanks to everyone that reviewed. And please keep them coming.

A cab came and picked Mack, Ben, and Riley up from the hotel and took them to the airport. Mack concentrated hard on the book the stewardess gave her so that her fear would not cause her to become unruly. After they landed in Pennsylvania another cab picked them up and took them back to Ben's apartment.

"So what are we going to do about Ian?" Mack asked after everyone changed and sat down to eat.

"We should probably tell the FBI someone plans to steal the Declaration."

"What if they don't believe us?" Riley asked.

"They should." Ben said.

"Yea we'll go in there and tell them our names are Gates and explain to them Ian is going to steal the Declaration of Independence so he can look for an invisible map on the back of it." Mack said.

"Well when you put it that way." The three finally decided to tell the FBI only what they had to. 

The very next day the three headed to the FBI building. A young lady behind the counter told the three to speak with detective Leary. But he was of little help. He was more worried about Mack's body then the security of the Declaration. Eventually he assured them it was safe and that nothing could happen to it.

"That was a waste of time." Mack said as they left the building.

"If you would have flashed him, he probably would have handed over the Declaration." Riley said causing Ben to laugh. Mack slapped him in the back of the head. 

"Now that the FBI doesn't believe us, who do we go to?"

"The National Archives. They may believe us and put extra protection on it." Ben said leading the way.

"Or Mack could just flash the guy and we could take the Declaration." 

"Riley the next time you say something about me flashing anyone, I will hit you so hard you wouldn't be able to see straight." That shut Riley up quickly.

Waiting in the National Archives office to speak with Dr. Chase, Ben noticed a pamphlet on the upcoming Gala. As Ben examined, the secretary said Dr. Chase was ready for them. Seeing that Dr. Chase was a female surprised Riley.

"So I guess flashing wont be any help." Mack mumbled to him as they entered the office.

"Thank you for coming. I am Abigail Chase." The women was in her twenties with blonde hair. 

"Thank you for seeing us. I am Paul Brown. This is my sister Erica, and our friend Bill Harmon. Your accent is it Pennsylvanian Dutch?"

"No. Saxony-German."

"Oh. You have a nice collection of George Washington's campaign buttons. But you're missing 1789 pin. I found one once." Mack rolled her eyes. Either Ben really like the woman or he was too in love with history. Either way it was not the reason they were there. So Mack had to break in.

"Mam. Sorry for my brother. He is obsessed with history. But we did come here for something important. We believe someone is going to steal the Declaration of Independence."

"You should probably speak with the FBI then."

"We already have. And they assured us it is safe." Ben said. "But we believe that it could still be in danger. If we could see the document, we would be able to determine if it was in fact in danger."

"Why do you want to see the back of the Declaration?"

"We believe there may be an encryption." Oh great Mack thought. She is asking too many questions and there is no way we can get around the whole part about Ian.

"An encryption of what?"

"A map."

"Of what?"

"The location of valuables."

"A treasure map."

"And that's where the FBI told us to leave." Riley commented. 

"So you three are treasure hunters. I have personally seen the back of the Declaration. And the only notation is the date."

"July 4, 1776." Ben finished the sentence for her.

"Well it's." No he can't say it Mack thought. They were going to sound crazy. "It's invisible." Oh no he said it.

"Oh. And what makes you believe there is an invisible map on the back of the Declaration?"

"A message on the stem of a 200 year old pipe." 

"May I see the pipe"  
"We don't actually have it."

"What did big foot take it."

"Sorry for wasting your time Dr. Chase." Mack said leaving the room. Ben and Riley soon followed.

Now the group was standing in front of the Declaration of Independence. Ben had just finished reading the line from the Declaration. Mack realized what they had to do but convincing her brother and Riley was going to be hard.

"People don't talk like that anymore."

"What does it mean?" Riley asked not really paying attention.

"It means if something is wrong, those that have the ability to take action have the responsibility to do so."

"We should steal it." Mack said. Both men turned to look at her expression. Was she serious?

"Shh. Let's go outside." Ben said ushering them to the door.

"Mack that's a great idea. If we steal the Declaration, them we are securing its safety."

"Ben I as only joking. But if you are serious, I'll do it."

"Wait you two. Stealing the Declaration is impossible. It's like trying to steal him." Riley said pointing to Lincoln. "It can't be done. Let me prove it."

Riley took them to the Library of Congress. And searched for several books and printouts. He pointed out the stress involved with keeping the Declaration safe. But at the same time proved what a hard task stealing it would be.

"It took Edison 2000 times to make the filament for the light bulb. But when asked he said 'I didn't fail. I discover 2000 ways not to make a light bulb.' He only needed on one. And our one way is through the preservation room. Do you know what the preservation room is?"

"Where they make jams and jellies?"

"No, dork." Mack said. "It's where they repair, clean, and house the documents when they are not on display. Ben you are a genius. It would be impossible to remove the Declaration from the floor. All we have to do is wait until its in the preservation room."

"This could be possible." Riley said looking over the floor plans of the preservations room.

The three headed back to the apartment to set up the plans. "Okay so Riley, you are going to get a connection to the cameras. And Mack we'll need you to secure a ticket into the Gala."

"Wait. I thought you were going in."

"Both of us are. While you occupy Dr. Chase, I'll be getting the Declaration. Then we get back to the van where Riley is waiting."

"Ben are you sure about this?" Riley asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes I'm sure." 

For the next few days the three did what they were instructed to do. Riley was able to get a secure line to the Archives cameras. And Mack was able to get a ticket to the Gala by budding up to one of the curators. Ben spent his time creating a sealed containment area for when they had the Declaration. Two days before the Gala, Mack and Riley headed back to the Archives with a camera and a laser attached. They then acted like tourist. Using the laser they were able to increase the temperature on the Declaration causing a red flag to go up in the main office. Soon security had the Declaration of Independence in the preservations room.

"Everything is going to plan. There is just one unknown factor." Mack said in the car ride back to the apartment. 

"What's that?"

"Ian." Ben had suggested Ian would steal the Declaration the same night. But so far the group had done nothing to secure their success and Ian's demise. 

"Don't worry. Everything is going to work out." Riley tried to say it with full honesty but he was having the same fears as Mack.

The night before the Gala the three went to bed early. Mack had trouble falling asleep. She was excited, nervous, and terrified. It was nit until the early morning when she finally fell asleep. To her dismay, ben woke her up at 9. 

"Let me have five more minutes. Please?"

"Mackenzie get up now. You still have to get a dress."

"What. I was never told I had to wear a dress."

"What did you think you were going in? Naked."

"That wouldn't be too bad." Riley said. Mack quickly smacked him across the back of his head.

"Fine but I don't have any money."

"Here 300 should be enough. And get something nice."

"Ugh stupid dresses." Mack hated dressing up but this was important. She first headed to a bridal store but found the dresses to be to huge and expensive. The next store she went to had dresses that left less to be desired. The third store Mack found the perfect dress. It was dark blue at the bottom and faded slightly as it rose. Glittery flowers were around the top and it was strapless. The figure was sleek but the bottom ruffled out slightly. "Wow." The woman behind the counter looked at her.

"You look stunning young lady. The guy you are going with is very lucky." 

Mack didn't know how to respond. "Yea. Thanks." Mack smiled and paid for the dress. Surprisingly, it was only 200 dollars. She then went and found the shoes and the other accessories she would need. Then she returned home around 4 in the afternoon. Ben and Riley were finishing up their duties. 

"So did you get it?" Riley asked. Not really noticing the large bags she carried.

Mack just rolled her eyes. "Yea."

"Well lets see."

"Um no."

"Why not?"

"Because we still have a couple of hours before we have to leave and I don't want to ruin it."

"Yea right. It's probably some ugly dress you found at the discount store so you could pocket the rest of Ben's money."

"No. Speaking of money. Here is your change." Mack handed her brother twenty dollars. 

"Thanks Mack. So you go everything?"

"Yup."

The three ate a quick meal and then got ready. Riley went down to his van while Ben and Mack changed. Ben put on his tux under the custodial jumpsuit. Even though Mack had a ticket, Ben wasn't technically suppose to be there. Mack was only his alibi to speak with Dr. Chase. After that, Mack was on her own. Mack changed into her dress and put her hair into a messy bun. She was standing in front of her mirror when Ben knocked.

"Come in."

Ben had do a double take at his sister. Never before had she been so dressed up.

"So what do you think?"

"Mack is that you."

"Oh shut up."

"You look nice. Thank you for doing this. I know you must be terribly uncomfortable."

"Actually no. This is a cool dress. I like it. So are you ready?"

"Yea let's go. I wonder what Riley is going to say."

"Nothing I hope."

Riley looked out the window to see what was taking those two so long. To keep himself busy, he turned to his monitors to make sure the preservation room was the same. Finding the room the same, he looked back out the window. There came Ben soon followed by Mack. Wow he thought. She looked amazing. She seemed to glow. He could not take his eyes off of her. All the feelings he bottled up, began to resurface. "No. She's my friend. No." he told himself before Ben opened the door.

"All ready to go Riley?"

"Yea." Ben sat in the back while Mack sat in the passenger seat. Riley kept stealing glances at her.

"What?" She finally asked.

"Nothing."

"well then stop it."

"You just." Riley started but couldn't finish.

"I what?"

"You look nice is all." Mack smiled. It was better than what she expected him to say.

"Thanks." The rest of the ride was in silence. Riley pulled the van across from the Gala. Security was at the front checking in the new arrivals.

"Okay Mack wait until I get around back then head up. Riley keep a watch. If anything changes let us know."

"You mean if Ian shows up?"

"Yea. Be careful."

"We always are." Mack said smiling at her brother. He was worried but nothing was going to happen. She hoped.

Ben left first an went to the rear of the building. Mack waited as instructed then headed to the front. It took not time for Mack to get inside. Once she was in, Mack surveyed the room. She could hear Ben and Riley arguing through her ear piece. As Mack was looking around, she finally caught sight of Ben. Together they found Dr. Chase. Ben offered her a drink. All part of his plan.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We made a large last minute donation."

"Oh thank you Paul for the pin. I really appreciate it. I have been searching for it, for quite some time."

"Glad you liked it. You needed it." It was obvious Ben liked her. It was also obvious that both Dr. Chase and Ben forgot Mack was standing close by. The two were about to continue their conversation on the pin when another man presented a drink to Dr. Chase. Soon after Ben departed after saying his little speech on treason with Dr. Chase's old drink, leaving Mack to converse with Dr. Chase and the man known as Dr. Herbert. The conversation was extremely dull. Mack would have preferred to look around but her job was to keep Dr. Chase occupied. Half way into the conversation Mack could hear gun fire over her ear piece. Fear began to set in. Soon to her relieve she heard Ben saying he was okay and he was in the elevator. That was Mack's queue to meet him in the lobby. Mack excused her self and hurried to the lobby. Ben met her soon after and the two quickly left. 

"Oh no. Declaration lady is coming."

"Mack get in the van. Riley start it up." Ben said calmly as he did something in the back of the van.

"Mr. Brown what is going on?"

"It's a souvenir." He said referring to the paper roll in his hand.

"Really?" An alarm began to go off. "No you didn't" Dr. Chase made a desperate grab for the paper. To Riley and Mack's surprise, he gave it up and got into the van quickly.

"Drive." 


	5. Going Home

Sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter out. I had a bit of a block but now every thing is back on track. Thanks to PucktoFaerie, millennium serenity, Toxic-Beetle, Sailor Star7, Adonia. And thanks to warrior of the shadow. I know you wanted a hurt Riley. I hope this is okay. There will be more to come I promise. Again thanks to everyone. And please leave any comments.

Ian's men grabbed Abigail and threw her into the van. Ben watched the scene unfold. The could easily leave and everything they had planned would be okay. But he would never forgive himself is something happened to Dr. Chase. "Riley follow them. Mack buckle up."

"Ben." Riley said.

"Just go." Riley sped after Ian's van. Mack and Ben watched closely. Then to everyone's horror the back door opened up with Dr. Chase hanging on for dear life. Ian's men noticed and began shooting. 

"Mack get down." Riley yelled. She slunk down in the seat as a bullet broke threw the window on the drivers side. Riley yelled out in pain.

"What happened are you okay?" Ben and Mack asked at the same time.

"I've been shot."

"Where?"

"My arm."

"Are you still able to drive?"

"Yea."

"Can you get up beside her?" By this time Abigail had lost the Declaration to Ian and was dangling from the door. Riley quickly got along side the van so Ben could open the side door and grab Abigail. Riley came to a screeching halt.

"Riley switch places with Mack and head to the park." Riley sat holding his arm in the passenger seat as Ben and Abigail argued in the back over the Declaration and its safety. Once they finally arrived the two continued to argue as Mack helped Riley.

"Are you okay Ri?"

"I've just been shot. What do you think? God. I hope they don't have to amputate. What if it gets infected." Riley carefully took off his jacket and then removed his shirt. Wow Mack thought. She never realized how tone Riley was. After spacing for a minute her attention returned to his wound. Mack searched his left arm only to find a small cut where the bullet grazed his arm. "Mack maybe I should go to the hospital. You don't know how to get bullets out."

"I wont have to you big baby."

"What? Did it pass clean through. Am I going to die of blood loss?"

"No Ri. It was just a scrape. The bullet just missed you. So quite your whining." Riley then looked at his arm to see a small amount of blood trickling down. 

"Oh thank God."

"Ha so you going to be okay now."

"Yea as long as you help me." Riley paused. Mack was staring at him. He then understood how that sounded. "I mean as long as you bandage this correctly so I wont get an infection." 

"Yea Riley. I'll do my best." At that moment she cleaned the cut then bandaged it up. They joined Ben and Abigail.

"So you have the Silence Dogood letters?"

"No but I know who does."

"He's not going to like his." Mack said.

"I know that's why I am trying to figure this out. Now will everyone shut up."

"Fine. Jerk." Mack pulled out the bag of clothes she put in the van just in case. She then went to the other side of the van for some privacy. First she put on her jeans before she took off her dress. The Mack got her shirt ready. She didn't want to take the chance of some pervert watching her. With her back to the front of the van, she quickly removed her dress and pulled her shirt over her head. She turned to the front of the van to put her dress away when she saw Riley watching her in the mirror.

"Did you like the show?" Mack asked before she punched him in his sore arm. Mack walked to the other side of the van. Ben was still pacing and swinging the Declaration and Abigail was still asking questions.

"look if I let you hold this, will you please shut up." Ben said handing the Declaration over. Abigail removed her shoes and waited for her chance to run while Ben turned to speak to Riley.

"Oh no you don't. not cool." Ben and Mack hurried to catch her. While Ben held her Mack wrestled the document away from her. "Now you can go?"

"Ben is that wise?"

"I am coming with you." Dr. Chase said. "I need to make sure nothing will happen to it."

"Ben she can't."

"I have to or I'll tell everyone what your plans are." Both Riley and Mack turned to Ben. It was up to him what happened to her.

"Let's go." Taking that as an acceptance, everyone piled back into the Van. This time Mack was driving. She drove for about half an hour then came to a halt outside the white house she grew up in.

"And why are we here?" Riley asked.

"Because he is the only man with the original letters we need." Ben answered.

"What about her?" Mack said referring to Dr. Chase. Mack did not want her to tag along only because she had a hard time trusting new people. Otherwise, she would have enjoyed Abigail's company.

"I have some tape in the back." Riley said. Fear appeared in Abigail's eyes.

"No that won't be necessary. Right?"

"Yes. I'll cooperate." 

The four got out of the van and walked up the cement pathway. Riley and Abigail followed the two siblings.

"What do you think Dad is going to say? Mack asked.

"I'm a disappointment for still searching. I should spend my time behind a desk earning minimum wage. And you should find a man that can support you so you can raise many children."

"I was thinking the same thing." Mack gave a heavy sigh then pushed the doorbell. It took several seconds but Patrick soon came to the door.

"Hey dad." Ben said.

"What did you two do now?"

"We need your help dad."

"Did you get her pregnant?" he said pointing to Abigail.

"Well if she was, would you leave the woman carrying your grandchild stand out in the cold.?" Patrick then invited them in.

"There's some pizza left." Patrick motioned to the side table with newspapers strewn about. "So Ben what is wrong?"

"We need the Silence Dogood letters."

"This has to do with that damn treasure. Why won't you two understand it doesn't exist."

"Dad we found the Charlotte." Mack said almost yelling. This instantly caught her father's attention.

"The Charlotte."

"Oh dad she was beautiful."

"Was the treasure there?"

"No just another clue."

"What did I tell you? Only clues."

"Look Dad we are not asking you to do anything. We just need to use your dining room and the letters."

"Fine go ahead. Mack may I speak with you in the kitchen."

"Yea. I'll be there in a minute." Her dad disappeared behind the door. "Ben what do you plan on doing?"

"Try lemon first. You know the acid may cause a reaction. Then go from there."

"Okay after I talk with dad I'll go into the attic for the letters." everyone moved quickly. They only had so much time until the police would show up.

"What do you need Dad?"

"I've missed you. I wanted to know how my little girl was."

"I'm not a little girl. You need to face it. I'm a treasure hunter."

"I know but a father can still hope. You could stop this right now. I know a young man down the street. Very smart and talented. He's going to Harvard. Says he would take good care of you."

"No." At that time Riley came in to get the lemons. "I would rather date Riley then a guy who thinks he's better than me. I love my life dad. Why can't you see that?" Mack finished then stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs, leaving Riley alone with her father. "Why won't he leave me alone? He's not like this with Ben?" Mack mumbled as she searched through box after box. Twenty minutes later Mack was still coming up with nothing when riley came up the stairs. She was still frustrated with her father and being unable to find the letters. She threw a box down when she noticed Riley.

"Hey." He said. "Yea. Um you can stop looking. Your dad gave the letters to the Franklin Institute in Philadelphia."

"Oh great." Mack collapsed on an old trunk. "Did you guys find anything on the back."

"Yup. A code. The numbers refer back to the letters."

"Oh goodie. So we can't move on until we have the letters."

"Yea."

"Look Riley I'm sorry about earlier in the kitchen. I was just mad at my dad."

"So you wouldn't want to date me?"

"Depends upon my choices. If it came to you and someone like Frankenstein, then yea I would date you. But if it was like Johnny Depp or someone like that then you got no chance." Both laughed.

"Yea if I could have you or Jessica Alba you would be gone." Riley said as they descended the steps. He said it to make Mack laugh and relax, which he succeeded. But in reality he wasn't sure if he would choose the movie star over he. Riley was beginning to feel more for Mack but he was never going to tell her.

Mack and Riley came into the living room to find her father duct taped to a chair. "What are you doing?"

"We have to make it look like we forced our way in."

"Oh. Dad you going to be okay?" Mack asked.

"Yea. Just peachy."

"Dad we're sorry. Bye." Then together the four wanted people headed to Patrick's garage.

"So you believe us now Abigail." Mack asked from the backseat of her dad's car.

"Yes. I just never thought something like this could be real."

"Yea. It's amazing to think that out fore fathers came up with intricate clues for such a treasure."

"You know we should stop somewhere and get other clothes so we look less conspicuous." Ben said.

"Yea. I want some new clothes. Your dad has a nice car but it smells." Riley said.

"Oh just shut up and stop complaining."

"Why don't you just go dream about Depp and leave me to complain."

"If you two don't stop it back there then I'll turn this car around."

"Yea. Go ahead Bro. I'm sure the FBI would like it if we turned ourselves in rather than run." Everyone laughed. 

Riley fell asleep against his window. Mack leaned against her window thinking about what they were going to do from there. Eventually she fell asleep clutching the Declaration. She was having a terrible nightmare. Ian had the Declaration and was going to shoot everyone but Mack couldn't stop him because Shaw was holding her back. Everything seemed so real. Mack awoke with a jump. The car had stopped moving and it was morning. Riley and Abigail were still asleep. Ben was just coming back to the car carrying four coffees. Mack woke the other two.

"Thanks bro. What do we do now?"

"Abigail and I have to get some clothes while you and Riley go to the museum and get the information we need from the letters."

"Why do I have to go with the dweeb?"

"I'm not a dweeb. Just because I actually went to school and got an education and got good grades."

"Oh shut up. Ben you owe me."

"Come on Mack. It's only a little walk from here." Ben said.

"Why can't we take the car? What if Ian comes?" Riley asked.

"Mack has her dagger. So protect the code and each other. Be careful."

"You too." Mack and Riley walked to the institute silently. Mack had a strange feeling Ian was close. "Ri let's hurry this up."

"Well we can't necessarily waltz in there and look at the letters. I mean the FBI is after us."

"Do you have a plan then dweeb?"

"Yes freak. As long as you have a couple bucks." Mack searched her pockets to find five dollars and a piece of gum.

"Good. Now just follow my lead."

"What are we doing?" she asked as they approached a young boy.

"Hey kid. I'm Riley and this is Mack. Could you help us?"

"What do you want?" The boy seemed wary of the two.

"We need you to get some information for us." Riley then explained what they needed and what they would pay for it. The boy was very enthusiastic to get money for some letters. The boy did as he was told and quickly returned with the first so many letters. 

"Riley we really should be hurrying up. I have this bad feeling."

"We only have a little bit left."

"Let me see." Mack quickly read the words they had so far. "The vision to see the treasure past comes at the timely shadow passes in front of the house of pass and? What is the last word." Mack thought and then it finally clicked. "Pass and Stow."

"What?"

"The liberty bell. Oh no." Mack said looking up. "Come on." Mack grabbed Riley's hand and took off running.

"What's the rush?"

"Ian." Riley did not ask any further but picked up speed. They rushed to meet Ben and Abigail. They explained what they found about the Liberty Bell and Ian.

"Did he see you?"

"I don't think so. We should be okay as long as we stay hidden."

"Okay. Now about the clue."

"It has something to do with the Liberty Bell." Riley said trying to sound important.

"Mack can I see it please." She handed her brother the newspaper the clue was written on. Quickly, the group determined the clue meant that a shadow would pass in front of Independence Hall and reveal the next clue. Riley then had his moment where he explained daylight savings time and all that. 

"Let's hurry we only have half an hour." Ben said as they hurried out the door.

"Do you know who invented day light savings time?" Riley asked trying to prolong his moment.

"Ben Franklin." Replied Ben, Abigail, and Mack. Riley stomped in dismay. 

"How did you know that Mack? And about the Liberty Bell?" Ben as his sister at they hurried to the car.

"I did pay attention some times in class. And the desk in history class weren't that comfortable so I couldn't sleep." Ben laughed.

Quickly they hurried to the Independence Hall and joined the first tour group they could. Everything depended on time. Ian was coming in close and any chance the friends could keep to a lead was crucial. 


	6. A Difficult Position

Here is the next chapter in my National Treasure series. I am so happy with all the reviews I have been getting. Please keep them coming. Thanks to Starly. Read on to find out why Riley wont tell Mack his feelings. And trust me kissing will come in soon. Thanks to warrior of the shadow, Toxic-Beetle, PucktoFaeire, RedWind730, and Jasmine. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

Ben, Abigail, Riley, and Mack crossed over the velvet rope separating the public area from the employees only section. With only a few minutes left they hurried to the top of Independence Hall. "It's right there." Mack said pointing to where the shadow crossed the wall. Ben scaled down the tower and over to the wall. Abigail, Mack, and Riley were going to meet him in the signing room. A few minutes later Ben arrived carrying a pair of old strange glasses.

"What do we use these for?" Riley asked.

"To look through. Duh." Mack answered. Carefully Abigail and Mack unfurled the Declaration.

"Wow the last time this was here it was being signed." Ben said in awe.

"Okay cool. Let's move along." Riley said.

Ben put on the new glasses and gazed at the document. "This is amazing. It says "heere at the wall. Spelled with two e's. Take a look." Ben passed the ocular devises to Abigail who gazed in wonder at the document.

"Oh great." Mack said staring out the window.

"What?" Riley asked.

"Ian's here."

"We have to get out of here. Look you three take the Declaration and I'll take the holder along with the glasses. It would be bad if they only got one. But it would be worse if they had both." Ben said hurrying.

"Wait I'll come with you bro."

"No Mack. I need you to stay with them. Ian is going to follow me most likely and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Stop acting like a big brother. You need help."

"I'll be okay. I need you to watch over those two. You have your dagger right?"

"Of course. But Ben."

"No buts. Everything will be fine. We'll meet back at the car." Ben pulled his sister into a tight embrace. He hoped what he said was true. Ian would go after him because he had the holder that normally contained the historic document. And Mack was a fighter. Ben knew she could take care of her self. The hug ended and Ben left the signing room silently.

Abigail, Riley, and Mack waited a few minutes then left the signing room and went the opposite way Ben did. Unbeknownst to them, Shaw saw their departure and had Victor meet him. Together they trailed the three carrying the Declaration.

The three thought they were in the clear until they heard Shaw and Victor chasing them down the street. They broke into a run pushing aside people and doing their best to apologize. Quickly, they ran into the market crowded with people. The friends tried to stay together but with the mass of people pushing and shoving, they were soon separated. Mack was unable to see where the others went or where her pursuers were. She quickly hid behind a display of flowers hoping no one had noticed her. Five minutes passed and she could see Riley and Abigail. Mack ditched her hiding place and joined them. Together, they left the market and took off running down the street. In the distance they could hear Shaw ad Victor cursing. They came to an intersection. Mack made her way across. Abigail went to follow but tripped, dropping the Declaration. The fragile document landed a few feet away from Mack. Abigail went to retrieve it but Riley pulled her back before a huge truck could slam into her. 

On the other side Mack bent over and picked up the Declaration and stood to feel the barrel of a gun pushed into her lower back. She looked across to see Riley staring in horror. She knew Ian was behind her but there was nothing she could do. Mack could see Shaw and Victor approaching so she mouthed the word Run to Abigail and Riley. Fear was visible in Riley's eyes. After much hesitation they took off. 

"Let them go. We have the Declaration and Miss Gates. Thank you ever so much for delivering this to me." Ian said.

"Go to hell." Shaw took hold of Mack's upper arms and began puling her to the sidewalk.

"Now please Mack don't make a scene. I would hate to shoot you." Ian said as they led her to their van.

"Yea but you would have no problem blowing me up."

"An accident my dear. Now if you please." Ian opened the van door. Shaw pushed her inside the cluttered van. While waiting for the other two henchmen to return Shaw tied Mack's hands behind her back. 

"Hope it isn't to tight." Shaw said. It surprised her how he was still worried about her. Though she hated every moment of it.

"Bite me." Shaw smiled. 

"Maybe later." Mack turned in disgust. She would die before allowing that man to touch her. 

Several minutes passed when Phil and Shippen returned carrying an empty case. Ian filled them in on what happened as Phil drove. Mack was unable to see where they were going because the van had little windows. 

"What are we going to do with her Ian?" Shippen asked. 

"She is going to come in very handy. She's going to tell us the next clue."

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you anything?" Mack said staring at Ian hoping he would burst into flames.

"Oh you'll see soon enough darling." Mack was uneasy but she did not show it. Ian had something up his sleeve that she didn't like. Whatever they had planned wasn't going to be good.

The drive to wherever seemed to last forever. Finally Mack could feel the van coming to a stop. Shaw removed his jacket and placed it over Mack's shoulders to prevent anyone from seeing her hands behind her back. Shaw kept a tight hold of her upper arm again and pushed the barrel of his gun in her side to remind her to be silent. Mack realized they were at a small hotel. Nobody was in the lobby or halls so they easily slipped in to their room.

Once inside, Mack was pushed into a chair and her feet were tied to the chair. "Just don't want you running off." Victor said. As he tied her feet he felt the holster that contained her knife. Victor lifted up her pant leg to reveal the dagger. "What do we have here? Ian take a look at this. Miss Gates is packing." Victor handed the knife to Ian.

"I should have know you would be carrying this. You never go anywhere without it. I think I will keep a hold on this. If you don't mind?"

"Actually I do."

"Well it doesn't matter." Ian said smiling. Ian and Victor then left the room to speak with Shippen, Phil and Shaw in hushed tones. Mack checked her restrains to see if it was possible to escape. But her bonds were tight. She had to wait this out. While sitting in the chair, all she could think about was her brother and friends. Were they okay? Were they coming to save her? 

Abigail and Riley began walking to the car and trying to figure out how to let Ben know about Mack. "No matter how we put this he is going to be mad." Riley said still clutching his phone. "I should have done something."

"What could you have done? Even if we teamed up they still out numbered us, and they had guns." Abigail felt just as terrible as Riley but she was doing her best to calm him down.

"Still. I should have tried." Riley felt terrible. He never told Mack how he felt about her because he was worried it would ruin their friendship and he was scared she wouldn't feel the same. But now he may never get the chance. Without really thinking Riley dialed Ben's number. 

"Yea Riley." Ben answered. 

"Ben I we." But he could not finish. The image of Mack being taken away by Ian was still too fresh in his mind. 

"What is it Riley? Did Ian get the Declaration? Oh no."

"Ben its worse. He has Mack."

Ben lost it. "What? How?"

Riley relived the ordeal of running into the market and then the kidnapping at the intersection. Ben gave a heavy sigh. His worse fear came true. He could only blame himself for not protecting her. "Are you and Abigail alright?"

"Yes."

"Okay I'll meet you at the car." Ben hung up and quickened his pace. Images flashed into his mind of Ian and Shaw around Mack. His thoughts brought on tears. But he soon changed his thoughts. He could not assume the negative. Ian would not harm Mack for fear of losing future clues. And Mack was strong maybe she could escape. 

Ben turned the corner drowned in his own thoughts when a man in a nice suit stopped him. "Hello Mr. Gates."

Another agent stepped out and handcuffed Ben. As he lay on the hood of his car he saw Riley and Abigail turning. At least they were free and safe. But for how long.

Riley and Abigail sat on a park bench going over possible scenarios to free Mack and Ben. But any possible idea was near impossible. The Abigail came up with an ingenious idea. "Riley do you have Ian's number?"

"Excuse me? Why would we need that? I doubt he is just going to let Mack go if we ask?" 

"No I have an idea to get Mack and Ben free."

Mack leaned her head against the top of the chair. It took everything to keep her from falling asleep. The days events were beginning to wear on her. And then Ian came back into the room. Mack stiffened up. 

"Are you hungry?" Mack remained silent though her stomach ached. "Come on Mack. At one time we were friends."

"That was until you tried to kill me, my brother, and my friend."

"Like I said before an accident. I will not lie to you. Yes I planned to double cross you. But I was hoping it would be further away."

"Yea so you could have the treasure and then leave us to die."

"No. It was never my intention to kill you. Leave you stranded on a desert island yes. But kill no. To tell you the truth I had hoped to turn you." Mack had a puzzled look on her face. "You are a bright girl. Strong and determined. A part of my plan was to have you join my side."

"And back stab my brother?"

"In a way yes."

"I would never do that."

"I saw that when you choose to stay with him in the Charlotte. You had an escape route. But you remained to endure what your brother had to. Very noble."

"Its better than running away like a coward."

Ian was about to retort when his phone rang. "Yea. Oh what a surprise." Ian smiled deviously at Mack. "Yes she's fine now go on about this plan of yours." There seemed to be some dispute about the phone call. Ian wanted the caller to continue but they refused for one reason or another. Finally Ian gave in and stood beside Mack holding the phone to her ear.

"Mack are you okay?" Riley's voice. Joy filled every part of her. 

"Yea. I'm sorry Ri."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Now listen. We have plan. Ben is in jail and we are going to use Ian to get him out."

"Are you sure?"

"It's the only way. Mack I." But Mack never heard the rest. Ian pulled the phone away and began speaking to Riley. 

The phone call lasted several minutes. Mack was panicking. Her brother was in jail and they had to make a deal with Ian to get him out. The last time they trusted Ian they ended up in the smugglers hold of a burning ship. When the call ended Ian came to face Mack and call attention to his accomplices. 

"Change of plans. We're heading to New York. Shaw get her ready to go. Phil get the van started we have to make one pit stop before we get there." Shaw approached Mack carefully. The look in his eyes made her uneasy. "Oh Shaw if you hurt her in any way you'll have to answer to me. Understand?" Shaw nodded. Why was Ian standing up for her? Mack thought as Shaw untied her feet and pulled her up. Victor and Shippen got the gear together than everyone headed to the van.

In the van, Ian sat across Mack working on his laptop. "What's going on Ian? What did Riley want? And why are we going to New York?" 

"Abigail and Riley need me to get Ben out of jail. So I am making a trade, the pipe, the declaration and you for the treasure's whereabouts. Your two friends discovered the next clue is in New York."

"What do you have up your sleeve? There's no way you would just let all of us walk away."

"Oh I have a plan." And before Mack could question any further the van came top a stop. Victor, Shaw, and Shippen got out and were gone for only ten minutes. The three came back and opened the back door to reveal her father.

"Ian no. Let him go please. I'll do anything." Mack began to fight but Shippen pulled out his gun.

"That wont be necessary. I am confident that both Mr. Gates and Mack will cooperate."

"Ian you can't do this. My father has nothing to do with this."

"He knows about the treasure. And Ben won't expect it." Shaw pushed Patrick inside and bound his hands. Patrick sat beside his daughter.

"Are you okay Dad?" 

"Yes. You?" 

"Just fine. I'm sorry."

"Well if you and your brother would have listened to me. We wouldn't be here."

Oh my gosh. Mack thought. Even in the face of peril her father had to show he was right. "Dad don't start."

"Family problems?" Ian asked across the van.

"Shut up Ian." Mack spat back. Ian just smiled. His plan was coming together. Soon they would meet up with Ben at the pier and he could further reveal the next clue. Though Abigail and Riley told him the location, they were unable to explain the rest. The van ride was silent. Mack was upset with everyone in the van, including her father. He didn't care about his life just as long as he was right. Ian had a plan that could not end well for her or her friends. Shaw's eyes showed longing for her. The only thing stopping him was Ian's threat. Which was another thing Mack could not understand.

After a few hours of driving they came to a stop. Shaw and Victor departed the van, leaving Ian, Shippen, and Phil to guard Mack and Patrick. They opened the back of the van to allow fresh air inside. Mack believed they were in a parking complex. As Mack and her father waited for the unknown to happen, Mack retold everything that had happened so far. Patrick sat listening thinking about how brave and courageous his daughter was. He knew she liked adventure but never imagined her doing half of what she had accomplished. And he had to give credit to Ben. He had far exceeded any Gates attempt at finding the treasure. Maybe Patrick was wrong. 

Half an hour passed when Ian received another phone call. "Okay good. We'll meet you there then." Ian hung up. Phil closed the back doors and returned to the drivers seat. "Everything is coming together nicely. Soon you'll see your brother Mack." This ride did not take as long. Phil parked the van. Ian got out and brought Mack with him. Ian put his jacket around her to hide her hands. There was no way he would cut her loose until needed. Ian and Mack crossed the street and waited on the adjacent sidewalk. 

"Listen closely my dear. If you indicate to your brother I have your father I will have him killed just by signaling to Shippen. Understand? If you do anything to escape just remember he is in that van with a gun to his back."

"And Ian you remember that if anything happens to my father I will do everything in my power to see you destroyed. Understand me?"

Ian gripped Mack's upper arm. But soon released it when a black car pulled up along side them. Victor, Shaw, and Ben came out of the car. Ben went to hug his sister but Shaw stopped him. 

"Let her go Ian. You have me now."

"Not yet. Here is the Declaration and the pipe. And as you can see Mack is unharmed. Now where is the treasure?"

"Ben don't." Ben looked into the eyes of his sister to see fear. Something uncommon in her bright hazel eyes. 

"I have to. It's right here. The map said Heere at the wall spelled with two e's. Wall street follows the path of the actual wall the Dutch settlers built as a defense to keep the British out. The main gate was located at a street called Deheere, also two e's. Later Deheere was renamed Broadway after the British got in. So this is it. Now let her go." 

"Are you sure that's all the map said."

"Ian if you break our deal the FBI will be here in a matter of minutes."

"Oh my dear Ben. To make a bluff convincing you must hold all the cards." Ian motioned for Ben to look at the van across the street. Victor open the door to reveal Patrick.

"Dad."

"I'm sorry Ben." Mack said.

"So now Ben is there something you want to tell me."

"Trinity Church. We have to go inside."

"Good. Why don't you get Dr. Chase and Riley to join us. I am sure they are close." 


	7. Trinity Church

I know it has been forever since I last posted a chapter. And I am truly sorry for that. But I promise to post more since I do not have to worry about college. Now I need to thank a lot of people. Thanks to : Hathor's Propheric Dreams, Jousting Elf with a Sabre, warrior of the shadow, RedWind730, Phantom666, Jasmine, Enchanting Dramatist, PucktoFaerie, theLOSTCSIfreak, and Alexi. I really appreciate all the messages. All of your questions will be answered within the next two chapters I promise. Now here is the next installement.

Ian made a motion to Victor and the others then followed Ben to the church. Mack fought with Ian to loosen his grip on her arm. Once inside the door Ian released Mack. She quickly found her way to Ben's side.

"Mack are you okay?"

"Yea I'm sorry Ben."

"It's not your fault." At that moment Patrick was brought in. "Dad are you alright?"

Mack did not hear the rest of the conversation. She was pushed into one of the pews by Victor. A few pews ahead her father was forced to sit down by Shaw. In front Mack could see Ian and Ben arguing. Then she heard the back doors open. She hoped it was the police or FBI agents. But to her shock she saw Abigail and Riley being coerced inside by Phil and Shippen. Ben and Ian sat down and looked over the map as Abigail and Riley sat down behind Mack.

Riley leaned forward. "Are you okay Mack"  
"Yea. You?"

"Just great being harassed by a guy with a gun. Aren't you hot in that jacket?" Riley asked when he noticed its weird shape.

"Yea can you please take it off." Riley removed it to see Mack's hands still bound behind her. "While you're back there can you untie me." Riley quickly removed her bindings. "Thanks you. It was driving me nuts"  
Mack was then able to turn and fully see Riley. She was so happy he was there. "I missed you Ri." His face lit up. He was about to tell her his feelings when Victor grabbed her arm. "Get off me you jerk."

"Come on. We're going." Mack looked up to see Ian and Ben had deciphered the next clue. Mack quickly made her way to her brother's side.

"What did it say?"

"Beneath Parkington Lane." Ben answered loud enough everyone could hear.

"What does it mean?"

"There's a street under the church and the entrance starts under Parkington lane."

"Okay everyone spread out." Yelled Ian. Then he grabbed Mack's arm. "Oh if any of you have thoughts of running off just think about Mack here." Ian pulled out his gun.

"Ian it's not necessary. Let her go."

"This is insurance so no one takes off." Everyone began looking around the church. Ian's men stayed close to the others. Finally Riley saw a grave marker with Parkington Lane on it.

"This is it." Ian came quickly dragging Mack with him. Once Ian saw it was real he released Mack. Riley quickly went beside her.

"You okay?"

"Yea." Everyone gathered around the grave. Ben was looking at the marker when Victor smashed it with a sledgehammer. Then they pulled out the casket to reveal a small tunnel leading to the unknown.

"Phil, Victor stay here. If anyone comes out without me, well use your imagination." Ian said grabbing a flashlight.

"Who wants to go into the creepy tunnel first?" Riley asked.

Ben took the lamp and then climbed into the tunnel. Mack was next followed by Ian, Riley, Abigail, Shaw, Patrick, and ending with Shippen. Once everyone was in the tunnel Ben and Patrick started leading the way. Together they spoke about the status quo. Mack only heard bits. Right behind her was Shaw watching every step she took.

"You know you could still change sides Mack. Instead of staying with them. You'll have a better chance at surviving if you join my side." Mack stopped walking and turned too fully face Shaw. "I would rather die than be with you Shaw. Not even in your dreams would I ever be with you or help you. So back off." The anger was rising in Shaw. He raised his hand to hit her but was stopped. Mack stood waiting for the hit then she saw the strangest thing. Ian was preventing Mack from getting hit by holding Shaw's arm.  
\  
"What did I tell you earlier Shaw?"

"Sorry." Shaw dropped his arm then crossed in front of Mack and Ian. Ian then left, leaving Mack to wonder what the hell was going on.

"What is going on?" she mumbled to herself

They continued walking until they came to a rickety network of stairs. Together Ben and Riley lowered a chandelier into the endless pit.

"How did men with pick axes build anything like this?" Shippen asked.

"Same as the pyramids. Aliens." Riley answered. Mack giggled.

"Okay get moving." Ian said motioning for Patrick to go first.

"Ian this is crazy." Ben said. He didn't want his father to go first or anyone to get hurt.

"You're not in control here Ben. Now go Patrick." Patrick was about to step when Mack yelled.

"Stop." She quickly made her way to the front. "I'll go first."

"No Mackenzie." Her father protested.

"You don't have a choice dad. I'm going." Before anyone could further stop Mack she took a step out onto the old staircase. She took several more steps then turned to see the others following her. Mack went to turn back when the ground started to shake. Dust fell from the ceiling.

"We must be miles underground. What would do that?" Riley asked.

"Subway." Ian answered.

The group began moving again when they heard a crash. Everyone turned around to see Shippen had fallen through the old walkway into the abyss. Everyone screamed in fear as everything began to shake. 

Mack clung to the wall unable to move. She couldn't do anything, her body kept her from reacting. Suddenly, the ground beneath her feet began to break apart. As Mack was about to fall a pair of arms grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to another stable platform. Mack looked to find Riley had saved her. "Thanks Ri."

For a split second he smiled then it disappeared. Mack turned to see Abigail dangling over the edge of a broken platform. Ben was holding her and trying to get the Declaration.

"Do you trust me?" Ben asked.

Abigail nodded. Ben swung her enough for her to fall on the lower walkway. Ben grabbed the document and jumped to join Abigail. Mack and Riley made their way down to find the two historians hugging and apologizing. 

"I would have dropped you both." Riley said sarcastically. Mack hugged her brother hoping this would end. But her hopes were squashed when Ian, Shaw and her father were found on a primitive elevator. 

"Ian this is crazy. Please let's turn back. It's not worth any more lived." Ben pleaded.

"Do you honestly believe I value your lives more than Shippen's. We go on." Then carefully Ben, Mack, Abigail, and Riley crossed onto the elevator. Mack stood in between Riley and Shaw. She didn't care about Shaw. All she was worried about was getting out alive with her brother, Abigail, and Riley.

The elevator slowly lowered into the darkness until they came to a room built into the wall. Ben used the rope to lasso a pole and pull the elevator to the room. Everyone was excited even if they had no idea what awaited them. When it was Mack's turn to get off the elevator Shaw offered his hand. Mack was too terrified of falling so she accepted. After Mack was on the ground Shaw still held her hand so Mack pulled it from his grasp. Shaw looked disheveled but walked on.

Riley stood beside Mack as everyone peered into the small room. It was empty.

"Where's the treasure?" Ian and Riley asked at the same time. Both were looking at Ben for answers.

Ben searched the room for anything but the only thing in the room was a lantern.

"Ben where is the treasure?" Riley asked again.

"There is no treasure. Don't you see it was all a set up. My father was right there is no treasure." Ben yelled at Riley.

"You wouldn't be lying now would you Ben?" Ian asked.

"No there's nothing here." 

Ian mumbled something to Shaw then they ran to the elevator.

"Ian what are you doing?" Ben called from the platform. "You can't leave us here."

"Where is the treasure Ben?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do. Now tell me where it is."

"The lantern."

"Dad." Patrick went on to explain where the treasure was in Boston. When he finished Shaw began the elevator again.

"Please Ian. You can't leave us here." Mack begged.

"Fine you can come with us but no one else."

"No I'm not leaving them."

"Fine." 

The group yelled in protest but they fell on deaf ears. Once Ian and Shaw were out of range Ben and Patrick rushed back into the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Mack asked. Everything was happening so fast for her to keep on track.

"How are we going to get out?" Riley asked.

"I'm not sure yet. But I'm sorry for yelling at you." Ben said as he brushed his hand over the wall. 

Abigail then asked about the lanterns and what Ben and Patrick had planned. 

"We are going to get out through the treasure room." Ben finally said as he pushed a button on the wall. The wall in front of him began moving. Everyone waited breathlessly. 


End file.
